Stories: Tsundere Troubles
'Story by: CaptainRustbolt21 and RedFork2000 ' Description After another day of defeating another villain without the gang's presence, the Purple-Ops saw that Windy Cloud's behavior has changed ever since she got herself a laptop. And every time she was asked about her behavior, she quickly denies about having feelings towards... Blue Ocean? '' Characters * Alan Robertson * Zoey * Tom (Debut) * Purple-Ops ** Grim Shadow ** Starshine ** Windy Cloud ** Morning Glory ** Fearmaster Story ''In the midst of a battle, one of Bright Spark's Machines, the Spark Emperor, gets thrown back to a nearby building telekinetically by Grim Shadow. Using this as an opportunity, Morning Glory uses her vines to trap Bright Spark. * Morning Glory: Gotcha! * Bright Spark: Oh, this isn't over yet! The Spark Emperor swings its lance, shooting destructive energy waves at the Purple-Ops. * Bright Spark: Take this! Take this! * Windy Cloud: (flies above the Spark Emperor with a cloud) Take this! (kicks the cloud, causing it to shoot a lightning bolt at the Spark Emperor) * Bright Spark: Aargh! * Morning Glory: Get a load of this! (tries to use her vines to stab the Spark Emperor) The Spark Emperor uses its shield to protect itself from the vines. * Bright Spark: All systems, full power! Charge! The Spark Emperor charges straight into the Purple-Ops. * Windy Cloud: Look out! * Fearmaster: Aw, crud! (dodges the attack) * Morning Glory: Uh oh. (entraps herself in a vine dome as a shield) * Bright Spark: Take this! Take this! (The Spark Emperor swings its lance again, shooting destructive energy waves) * Fearmaster: I have enough of this! Take THIS! The Fearmaster then fired a giant cloud of fear gas at the Spark Emperor, completely entrapping the mech in the gas... Where the gas eventually dissipates and leaves the machine unaffected. All the members of the Purple-Ops give the Fearmaster a "are you dumb?" look. * Grim Shadow: What did you expect would happen? * Fearmaster: I dunno! Maybe the gas might've to seep though the vents of the machine? * Starshine: (sarcasm) Brilliant move, Fearmaster... * Fearmaster: Shut up. * Bright Spark: Hahaha! Your end is near! Take this! (the Spark Emperor continues to swing its lance and creating more destructive energy waves) * Morning Glory: Augh! How do we even take this thing down?! Boss! Got any idea?! * Alan (Earphones): Well, the model seems new, but nothing but a little research won't help. Give me a moment... * Fearmaster: Grim Shadow! Look out! * Grim Shadow: (teleports out of the way) Didn't even break a sweat. * Bright Spark: So you think you're so cool? Wait until you've seen this machine's ultimate power! The Spark Emperor continues to attack with the lance, and once it's far away enough, it charges right back into the Purple-Ops. * Morning Glory: Hang on, guys! (creates a giant dome around her allies with tree trunks and vines) Please take it please take it please take it... The Spark Emperor crashes straight into the dome, breaking it, but the Purple-Ops don't take damage. * Morning Glory: Phew! * Alan (Earphones): Hmph. Disappointing. From what I got from decrypting his files, the only things new about the "Spark Emperor" is that the jetpack's engines were replaced with Bright Spark's newer model, the gold plating was replaced with titanium with gold paint, and the cockpit was given a standard cooling unit. * Fearmaster: Wait, out of all the other improvements of the machine, Bright Spark listed giving the cockpit a fan as part of the updated model?? * Alan (Earphones): That's beside the point, Mr. Jones. What is certain is that the machine's weakness remains the same: destroy the stained glass on the cockpit separating between you and Bright Spark, but I recommend taking down the machine's shield first. * Starshine: Well, I guess our first target will be the shield so that we can get to the cockpit with ease. * Grim Shadow: Let's do it. * Bright Spark: Take this! Take this! (the Spark Emperor continues to shoot destructive energy waves with its lance) * Windy Cloud: I've got an idea. I'll strike it with lightning to paralyze it so you guys can land your hits easier! Windy Cloud once again brings a cloud above the Spark Emperor and kicks it, causing it to shoot a lightning bolt at the machine. This causes it to be temporarily paralyzed. * Bright Spark: No way! I can't believe this! * Morning Glory: Time to end this! Get a load of this! ... Wait, didn't I say that already? Morning Glory then uses her vines to stab through the cockpit, exposing Bright Spark. * Bright Spark: Agh! * Grim Shadow: Now it's time to finish the job. Grim Shadow comes up to the broken cockpit and starts shooting shadow blasts, attempting to hit Bright Spark. Bright Spark presses the eject button, causing him to be tossed out of the machine. * Bright Spark: You'll pay for this! The Purple-Ops see as Bright Spark is sent high into the sky until they can't see him anymore. * Windy Cloud: Well, it looks like Bright Spark's blasting off again. * Morning Glory: Buh-bye! * Alan (Earphones): Your mission is now accomplished, Task Force V. But on an off-topic sidenote, why would the gang suddenly decided that they needed a vacation? Even a kid playing superhero would be sensible enough to know that's dumb. * Grim Shadow: They're too incompetent. I'm sure you all still remember the Captain Dark Shell incident. They let him take over almost the entire multiverse before even showing up. * Alan (Earphones): About time. Something we can both agree on. * Starshine: Well, I guess our job is done here, right? * Alan (Earphones): Indeed. Come back to Alcatraz. I'm willing to assume that a couple of you is hurt after the battle. * Fearmaster: Yeah, I got a couple of scratches myself. What about you, Windy Cloud? * Windy Cloud: Well, I'll admit I've been better. Though it's nice that we're going back. * Grim Shadow: Nice? For you? You love every moment you're out of Alcatraz. * Windy Cloud: Yeah... I'm just a bit tired, ok?Category:Stories Meanwhile, in the Alcatraz State Penitentiary's Medical Bay, a couple members of the Purple-Ops were getting treated for their injuries after the battle. A brown pony with mechanical wings and horn was wrapping one of Windy Cloud's hooves with bandages. * Brown Pony: Y'know, I'm surprised Bright Spark hadn't tried to break your wings off yet, considering he has encountered you more than once. (Gets done treating Windy Cloud) Done. * Windy Cloud: Thanks, Bronze Cog. * Tom: (Glares at Windy Cloud) It's TOM, you simpleton! * Windy Cloud: I'm aware of it, Bronze Cog. * Grim Shadow: Well, back to the usual. Right, Fred? * ???: (demon-like voice) Yes... oh well, it was fun to cause destruction while it lasted. * Tom: Well then, Windy Cloud, why don't you actually say my name, you big, dumb, stupid... Uh, doodoo... Head? Windy Cloud snickers while Grim Shadow looks at Tom in confusion. * Windy Cloud: Oh, you're always so funny when you're angry. Did you know that? * Grim Shadow: I don't know what's worse. The fact that he can't come up with a proper insult, or the fact that you find this funny. * ???: (demon-like voice) I think what's worse is that we're not devouring souls right now. * Starshine: Whatever... * Tom: Alright, the rest of you can report to the cafeteria. (turns to Windy Cloud) Especially you, Windy. (turns back to everyone else) Mr. Robertson is waiting for you all. * Grim Shadow: Let's get going. Back at the cafeteria, the Purple-Ops, some wearing what appears to be superpower-restriction devices, stand in line while Tom, a heavily-armored squid kid, and Alan look at the task force. * Fearmaster: (sigh) He's gonna go through that stupid little speech again, isn't he? * Alan: I would like to congratulate you all again for your remarkable victory against Bright Spark... * Tom: I mean, the victory was expected. I mean, if Mr. Sparknik really thought he is the most intelligent Unicorn in Equestria, then shouldn't he be rulin' the word with an iron fist by now? * Alan: (sternly) Tom... * Tom: Sorry, boss. * Alan: ... Anyway. I've always failed to understand the fact that, prior to your captures, you would use the powers you all acquired in the past for your own, villainous desires. * Morning Glory: Villainous desire? But Mr. Robertson, I've never used my powers for anything that would be considered evil! I am, after all, the guardian to Gaia's Creations! * Alan: Morning Glory, you've committed seven accounts of first-degree murder... * Morning Glory: What is your point? They've all trespassed and vandalized my territory. * Alan: But they were all teenagers!